


Story Time With an Angel

by cxstielsgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have Matching Couple's Brands, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstielsgrace/pseuds/cxstielsgrace
Summary: Whether it's about what his life was like as a solider of heaven or how inconceivable humans are, Dean loves listening to Cas talk. Tonight, however, he tells a story that Dean thought he already knew.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Story Time With an Angel

“When I pulled you out of that place you were so afraid. Of me, of my brothers and sisters, and of what you’d become. But through the fear I felt the goodness coming off you and it was overwhelming. You trusted me, blindly, like you knew I was there to help, to save you.” 

Dean looked at Cas as they lay on his memory foam mattress, “So then what’s the handprint for?” Cas went red and looked down, one of the few times Dean had ever seen the angel with that expression. “That was,,, childish on my behalf, you’re going to laugh at me.” Dean just grinned and nodded for Cas to continue. “I wasn’t a very big deal in heaven, just another angel. Yet somehow I was picked for the task of raising the righteous man. I may have let my pride cloud my judgement...” 

Dean let out a snort, “So what is this? ‘Property of Castiel’?” He let out a laugh but when he met Cas’ eyes they were serious. Then a slow grin played across his face, “That’s part of it,,, but Dean you have to remember I pulled you through hell. I’m not the only one who left a mark.” 

Cas then tugged off the soft AC/DC shirt that he had stolen from the green-eyed man. Dean's eyes went wide as he saw what had been revealed to him. A hand print, identical to the one on his shoulder but it started at the man’s collar bone and wrapped around to Cas’ back. It was close to his neck but any shirt would have kept it hidden. 

Dean stared “I did that?” Cas nodded. “So what, we have matching couples brands or something?”, Dean said as he placed his hand over the mark on Cas, it fit perfectly. 

Cas closed his eyes and hummed, pulling his righteous man closer, “Yeah, something like that."


End file.
